


Stuck For Life - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x12, Dialogue taken from Clip, Family moments, Headcanon, M/M, Soon-To-Be Husbands, Towel Scene, Wedding Day, fiances, s10 Finale, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: - A head canon of the scene in 10x12 right after Carl shuts the door to the bedroom, and after Ian tosses away Mickey's towel -
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Stuck For Life - Ian & Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! I'm back with something I have been wanting to write for weeks now, and finally got around to doing it. Many people also voted for this scene on my twitter in a poll I created hehe and this scene was the winner!! I was very excited to write this little head canon, since this is my other favorite scene from the season 10 finale. It kind of went the direction I wanted, but kind of teeters off again as most of my fics have been doing lately lol  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this nonetheless. I loved getting to write it, and am so excited to share it with y'all. Leave comments, kudos, whatever you like, and enjoy!! : )

**….Or what happens in all the scenes we didn’t see the morning of the wedding…**

It was still early, early enough that daylight was just peeking through the curtains of the Gallagher house. It had been an overwhelming but exhilarating last 24 hours for some. For two in particular, today was a big day for them. Maybe they had been waiting their entire lives for this, maybe they hadn’t been. But it was happening. Today. In less than 24 hours. 

Ian blinks awake, his hand coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 6:45. He was supposed to get up in fifteen minutes anyway. Might as well get up now. 

Mickey was still sleeping soundly next to him, lying on his stomach. Ian mirrors him, smiling gently at his fiance, lifting his hand to card his fingers through Mickey’s hair. Across his cheek, to his neck, his bare shoulders. He won’t wake up. Ian’s noticed that Mickey’s been sleeping more soundly through the night over the months they’ve been back together. It makes Ian feel good; he knows that Mickey’s always been very alert while sleeping and it always broke his heart watching him jolt awake when Ian himself would wake him up. It rarely, if at all, happened anymore, and it was comforting. To know that Ian was the cause of Mickey’s comfort and stability, two things he had always wanted for him and himself. 

As slow breaths escape his lips, Ian feathers his fingers across Mickey’s skin, stroking his thumb across his temple, his eyebrows slightly raising. Ian smiles, petting his fingers through his hair again as Mickey slowly opens his eyes. He groans gently, lifts his hand to rub at his eye, and Ian continues to pet his fingers through his hair. Mickey smiles sleepily at him, laying his head back onto the pillow. He scoots slightly closer to Ian, dragging his fingers across Ian’s back as they continue to stare at each other. Dazed, completely entranced by one another, in their still half asleep state.

“Hi”, Ian finally says, breaking the comfortable silence in the room, as their hands continue to drag across each others’ skin.

“Hey”, Mickey smiles again, drags his fingers up to the nape of Ian’s neck, plays with the hair there gently.

“We’re getting married today”, Ian whispers. He plays with Mickey’s ear gently. He hums, playing Connect the Dots with Ian’s freckled shoulder. 

“Who’s  _ we?”  _ Someone actually wants to marry your pasty ass?” 

“You love my pasty ass”. Ian winks at him, starting to roll to his back, beginning to tug Mickey on top of him. Mickey chuckles, laying himself on top of Ian’s chest. 

“Maybe a little bit”. Mickey starts to draw small circles on Ian’s chest with his fingertips. Stares at him again.

“Gotta shower soon”, Ian whispers, playing with his engagement ring on his finger. Mickey smirks at him, stroking his thumb across Ian’s lips. 

“Should we conserve water?”, Mickey pokes his thumb through Ian’s lips, letting his tongue touch the tip of it. Ian nods slowly, dragging his hands down Mickey’s back to his hips, squeezing the skin gently. 

“I definitely think we should”, Ian lets out a soft moan that he didn’t realize he was holding in; Mickey bites his lip at the sound, absentmindedly leans down to capture Ian’s lips with his. Ian smiles against his mouth, cupping his face in his hands and beginning to sit up on the bed. Mickey situates himself so he’s straddling Ian’s waist, wrapping his arms around his back. Their lips move slowly against one another, as if to take in one another all over again. Like they’re still trying to memorize what the other tastes like, feels like. 

Ian pulls away sooner than Mickey wants him to, but rests his forehead against Mickey’s, chuckling softly.

“It’s almost seven-thirty. We need to shower”.

“Been waitin’ for you to get up and take me in there with you, but instead…” Mickey raises an eyebrow at Ian, indicating that he’s the one who initiated the kiss.

“Very fucking funny, Mr. Don’t Ever Kiss Me”, Ian throws back jokingly, causing Mickey to laugh softly.

“You remember that?”

“‘Course I remember that. You told me to never kiss you or you’d ‘cut my fucking tongue out’”, Ian puts the last few words in air quotes, smiling dumbly. Mickey shrugs, cups Ian’s face while still atop his bare thighs. 

“Feels like yesterday you tried to beat my ass with a crowbar”, he reminisces. 

“You were  _ so  _ into me even then”, Ian winks at him, rubbing Mickey’s thigh with his thumb.

“Fuck you, I was not…”

Ian gives him a look that says, “yes, you fucking were”, and proceeds to give him a quick peck on the lips before gently shoving him off his body to stand from the bed, gently so as not to hurt his healing leg even more. Mickey regains his thoughts the moment Ian’s bare body in its entirety, is visible to him, and he still can’t seem to find the right words as he oogles his very hot fiance standing in front of him with his ass at eye level. 

“I mean, I’m  _ definitely  _ into you now”, he tries to undo his last statement by laying back down on the bed and reaching his arm out to feather his fingers over Ian’s calf and up the back of his thigh, “‘specially now, cause you’re just so hot”.

Ian laughs, grabs two towels from the dresser and looks back to his fiance, reaching around to detach his hand from his leg, and tugging Mickey to stand from the bed. 

“Just into me for my looks now, are you?”

“Why else would I be marrying you?” 

Ian rolls his eyes as Mickey lets out a laugh that makes Ian stomach flutter, which he tends to do more often than not these days, and they both stumble into the bathroom (quite literally because of Ian still limping), more than likely waking up the other members of the house with their obnoxious laughter, but not caring, as Ian turns on the water and runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair, smiling gently at him.

“Love you”, he says, kissing Mickey’s nose gently. Mickey kisses Ian’s cheek, then pecks his lips softly before whispering “Love you, too” against his mouth, and they both fall into the shower together, laughing and teasing until they decide they’ve been in there long enough. Or maybe it was when Franny came into the bathroom, and Ian couldn’t stop laughing while Mickey was completely embarrassed at the fact that his soon-to-be niece had managed to make her way into the bathroom while they were standing under the water together (“she’s four, she doesn’t know any better”, Ian tells him as he rests his hands on Mickey’s waist). Debbie gets her to go brush her teeth downstairs, apologizes to the two men, and Ian is still finding this situation funny as hell while Mickey’s glaring at him from the other side of the tub. 

“There’s too many of you fucking Gallaghers, you know that?”

“You’re about to be one of those Gallaghers”, Ian smiles, tilting his head back to rinse his hair. 

“Is it too late to opt out?”, Mickey mumbles, grabbing his loofa from the hook on the shower wall.

“Yes, you’re stuck with me forever now”, Ian responds as he switches spots with Mickey. Mickey groans sarcastically, rinsing his body under the water, and reaching over to grab at his fiance again. Ian chuckles, falling under the water with him one last time before they  _ really  _ decided they needed to get on with their day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian emerges from the bathroom a couple minutes later, a towel around his waist and his boot on his foot (Mickey reminded him he needed to be wearing it because he wasn’t), Mickey still ogling him as he shuts the door to let him finish up. He makes his way into his old bedroom, limping slightly up the few steps to the room. He tugs on a tshirt, grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on under the towel, removing it and tossing it in the hamper by Carl’s bed.

Liam was standing in front of their tuxes, hands on his hips, trying to figure out how his brother and soon-to-be brother in law were working out the “bride and groom” situation. He looks to Ian, who’s taking his meds and putting on deodorant.

“Mickey’s the bride?”, Liam asks, still slightly confused. 

“Nope, groom”, Ian states, adjusting his ring on his finger. Liam stares at the tuxes some more, looking back and forth between the black floral and the white one. 

“So you’re the bride…?”

Ian chuckles, grabbing a comb from the dresser and the after shave sitting atop it as well. 

“No, also the groom”. 

“Who’s wearing the white tux?”, Liam continues, pointing at it.

“Mickey”, Ian smiles to himself, remembering how excited Mickey was when he came home from the tux shop with both of them. He couldn’t stop talking about how he couldn’t wait to see him in the black. Ian didn’t remember ever seeing Mickey so excited about something in his life; it made his heart flutter in a thousand different ways, watching Mickey plan their wedding. 

Carl was trimming his nails in the corner of the room, speaking for the first time since Ian entered the bedroom.

“Take your meds yet?”

“Yes”, Ian groaned; he appreciated his siblings checking up on him, but he was better now. Better than he was a few years ago. He knew why Carl asked though, and his thoughts were answered when Carl spoke again. 

“Gonna be a stressful day”, he said, playing with the fingernail clippers as he spoke to his older brother. Ian was applying aftershave to her face and turned around to glare at him.

“Got it”, he noticed Carl wasn’t trying to clean up his mess while trimming his nails and asked, “you picking those up?”

Carl looked up at him, nodded, then when Ian turned away, shoved the nail clippings to the floor. What was he gonna do, make him pick them up?

Liam turns to Ian again, who’s now beginning to apply hair gel to his still wet hair and combing it back.

“Frank walking you down the aisle?”

“Grooms, remember?”, Ian says. He could give a shit less if Frank was there, let alone walking him down the aisle. 

“Is he coming?”

“God, I hope not”, Ian places the comb back on the dresser and limps to Carl’s bed to sit down. 

“He’s in Glencoe”, Liam says, acting as if both Ian and Carl care. Sometimes, Liam thought he had a shot at being able to make Frank a better dad, considering he was Frank’s last shot at being ‘fatherly”, but Frank really couldn’t care less about any of them, even now. They were all older, what was really the point in having him around?

“Great. Hope he stays there”, Ian fiddles with his ring and begins to put on a pair of socks that he grabbed from Carl’s dresser, just as Lip is coming up the hallway and into the bedroom. 

“Hey, gotta go out for a bit. Take your meds yet? Gonna be a stressful day”, he says to Ian. Ian scratches his nose with his thumb before answering him.

“Yes, first thing”, he starts to say, and as Lip is about to leave, continues, “hey, we gotta meet at the Bamboo Lotus at two for photos”.

Lip nods, hurriedly leaves the room, shouting back, “okay, got it”. 

Carl, Liam, and Ian are left in the bedroom again, continuing to chat about the tuxes hanging on the bedframe. 

“How much these tuxes cost?”

“Mickey rented them at some fancy place downtown”, Ian tells him, thinking again about the huge smile on his face when he brought them home. 

“Where’s Mickey getting all the money for this?”, Carl asks, pulling his feet up on the chair and sitting back against the wall. 

Ian shrugs, “savings, he says”, and readjusts the straps on his boot. Liam chuckles, trying to think about how Mickey could possibly have a savings account. 

“Savings? Really?” 

Ian shrugs again, rests his elbows on his knees. “I don’t really wanna know”. 

Liam is the first to change the subject, walking over to pick up one of Mickey’s dress shoes placed on the floor. He admires the sleeknees of them, while also admiring Mickey’s taste in tuxes and dress shoes.

“Father Pete marrying you?”

“Father Pete’s Catholic”, Ian informs him, “Pope won’t let him marry gay people”.

“But Father Pete’s gay. Live in the rectory with the organist with the nipple ring”, Liam continues, looking to Carl, who has a look of extreme confusion on his face. 

“Wait, the organist from St. Sebastian’s got a nipple ring?”

Liam nods, still messing with Mickey’s shoe. Ian hears the bathroom door open after what feels like years, and smiles when he sees Mickey coming from the bathroom into the bedroom with the rest of them.

“Reverend Sally’s doing the ceremony. She’s Episcopalian, they’ll marry anybody”, Ian says matter-of-factly, just as Mickey strolls over to him, towel around his waist and his bare chest on display, mostly for Ian, of course. 

Mickey notices Liam holding one of his shoes and points to it, saying, “Those are nice, right?”

Liam nods, immediately ceases this as his opportunity to leave the room (even though it’s technically his and Carl’s) the moment Mickey tucks his finger under Ian’s chin.

“Take your meds?”, Mickey’s the third person to ask him, but Ian doesn’t mind as much when he asks. He prefers it, honestly. 

Ian looks up at him from his spot on the bed, responding with a simple “yes”, as Mickey strokes his thumb down his chin.

“Good”, he smirks at his fiance, waiting for him to do something (cause he knows he will), and braces for Ian’s hands gripping his hips through his towel. He stands from the bed, wobbling on his booted leg and tugs Mickey closer to him. Mickey chuckles, grips Ian’s hip through his t-shirt while Ian smiles down at him and cups his face. They just stare at each other, giggling like a couple of preteen boys before Carl interrupts their little bubble. 

“Are you serious?”, he says, looking from Ian to Mickey, both of them momentarily forgetting he was still in the room. 

Mickey turns to face him upon hearing his voice, and bites back, “Get the fuck out, shithead”. 

Carl rolls his eyes and sighs, gets up to leave his own room as Liam did; Ian gives Mickey a look that says “be nice”, but he doesn’t care all that much anymore once Carl shuts the bedroom door. Ian smiles down at Mickey, tugs off his towel with his other hand and immediately attaches his lips to his neck. Mickey chuckles, wraps his arms around Ian’s waist and groans when he remembers he’s clothed. 

“Why’d you get dressed?”, he gently shoves Ian back onto the bed behind him. 

“Didn’t know we were gonna be fucking on Carl’s bed”, he responds as he tugs his tshirt off. 

“Like he gives a shit”, Mickey chuckles again, standing stark naked in front of Ian. 

“We have shit to do today”, Ian says but still undresses himself anyways.  _ Why  _ did  _ I get dressed?,  _ he thinks to himself. He should’ve known that he and Mickey were gonna end up having at least one go before they walked down the aisle. He just didn’t think it was going to happen in his younger brothers’ room.

“It’s only nine. We have plenty of time”, Mickey says as he begins to straddle Ian’s waist. Ian hums when Mickey leans down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He tugs gently at Mickey’s hair, earning a soft moan from him. 

“Can’t do anything with my leg”, Ian says against his mouth. Mickey nods, gently rolls his hips against Ian’s.

“S’alright, I got you”.

“We don’t have any lube in here”, Ian groans, laying his forehead against Mickey’s shoulder.

“Don’t need it”, Mickey smirks, places a kiss to Ian’s neck.

“What are you talking about?”, Ian is genuinely confused, looking back to Mickey’s face for an answer. His answer is Mickey gripping his cock, and lifting his hips to ease himself onto him. Ian gasps, grips Mickey’s hips between his fingers, and watches as his legs tense and his eyes roll back. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Mick….are you sure?” 

Mickey, again, doesn’t answer him with words; he shoves Ian back gently so he’s lying down on the bed, and adjusts himself over his length. 

“Don’t need….anything, I’m good”, he moans, beginning to roll his hips into Ian’s. Ian sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, gripping Mickey’s hips in his hands, not roughly, but just enough to feel the muscles contract under the skin when he rolls his hips again. Mickey places his hands on Ian’s chest, his blunt nails trying to find something to dig into, but failing miserably. Ian hums when Mickey rests a hand atop one that’s gripping his hip, continuing to slowly roll his hips against Ian’s.

“Can’t believe….I’m marrying you”, Mickey breathes, looking down to see Ian’s flushed cheeks and wild eyes. 

“Get to do this with you forever now”.

“Fuck, get to love you forever”, Ian moans out, finally sitting up on the bed again, his torso meeting Mickey’s. Ian can feel the warmth radiating from him as he moves against him, Mickey’s arms wrapping around his back and his lips pressing against his cheek. Ian’s fingers dig into Mickey’s hips, and he pulls him closer, reveling in the way he gasps at the feeling of Ian inside of him. 

“Fuck, I love you….you feel so good”, Ian breathes against his cheek. Mickey moans, his fingers dragging up Ian’s back to the nape of his neck, tugging gently at his neatly combed hair.

“I’m….gonna come...fuck”, Mickey whines, pulling his face from Ian’s cheek to press his forehead to his.

“Come on then”, Ian chuckles. Mickey tightens around him, moans out Ian’s name, bites his lip as he comes, Ian following close behind him. Ian falls back against the bed, taking Mickey with him, and kissing his sweaty forehead gently.

“So much for taking a shower”, Ian chuckles; Mickey picks his head up from Ian’s chest, kisses the skin of his pec gently.

“Pre-wedding sex is a tradition”, Mickey says, drawing circles with his fingertips into his skin. 

“You’ve never had pre-wedding sex”, Ian chuckles, carding his fingers through Mickey’s hair gently. Mickey shrugs, taps on Ian’s bicep with his fingers. 

“You’re gonna look so good today”, Mickey smirks. Ian rolls his eyes, rests his hands at the small of Mickey’s back.

“As opposed to any other day?”

“Today is….special”.

“Yeah….that’s true”.

“Your ass is gonna look so good in those dress pants”. 

Ian bursts into a fit of laughter, pulling Mickey by his bicep to bring to press his lips to his. Mickey smiles against his mouth, pressing his tongue against Ian’s lips and letting them brush together gently. Ian flicks his tongue against Mickey’s lips, earning a soft chuckle from him. Mickey smiles gently, kissing him again and laying his chin against his chest. Ian feathers his fingertips over his cheek, watching the way his eyes seem to shine at the action. 

“You’re beautiful”, Ian whispers, his thumb running over Mickey’s lips, to his jaw, his chin.

“So are you”. 

Ian smiles; Mickey rarely ever told Ian he was beautiful, but he knew that he thought about it often. Mickey smiles back at him, kissing his ring when Ian brings it up to his lips. He chuckles again, the vibration of it against Ian’s chest causing his stomach to flutter.

“I love you. You’re gonna be my husband today”, Mickey whispers. Ian can feel his eyes welling up slowly at Mickey’s words.  _ My husband. Husband.  _

“Husband. You’re really gonna be my husband, huh?”

“Stuck with my ass for life, you ready for that, Gallagher?”

“Absolutely”. Ian pulls him in for one more kiss, both of them smiling against it; one last peck is exchanged between them before Mickey finally climbs off of Ian. They bicker about showering again and about changing Carl’s sheets for him, but instead, they end up lying on the floor instead, intertwining fingers over and over again, kissing backs of hands and whispering “I love you” to one another over and over again, until they finally decide they’re ready to get this wedding shit over with. 

Maybe Ian had been waiting his whole life to marry Mickey Milkovich. Maybe he knew from the very beginning of their relationship that he was going to be the one he spent the rest of his life with. He’s always known, really. That Mickey was the one. The love of his life, and he’s absolutely positive, that in this moment that they had shared, hours before they would be announced husband and husband, Ian has always loved Mickey. Always. And now, he had him. ‘Til death do them part.


End file.
